Invierno
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: El final se acercaba. Y eso,era lo único que ellos podían dar por seguro. El invierno se había instalado en el corazón machucado aquella tarde de verano. El sol no volvería a asomar jamás, no hasta que la luz apareciera ante sus ojos para cegarla eternamente.


Ok, nueva historia. En principio es un one shot pero tengo ideas como para hacerlo un long fic. Así que si quieren que lo reviva, avísenme en un review (?)

Ah, las demás historias que tengo, el Scorpius/Rose y el James/Rose serán actualizados en la semana. Espérenme un cachito que con mi cumpleaños y las fiestas no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Ya tengo la mitad de ambos capítulos así que no creo que me tarde demasiado.

Ah, y agradezco especialmente a **Nekiiito **que me corrigió las comas del escrito. Jajaja. ¡Gracias por ser mi beta! El capítulo va dedicado a ella. Vayan y lean sus historias, es una autora impresionante y una persona excepcional. :)

* * *

**Invierno**

**.**

**.**

Sus pies se volvían cada vez más pesados al tocar el suelo. Hacía más de una hora que él debería haber arribado a la pequeña casa que compartían desde tiempo antes de su casamiento.

El silencio espectral en el que estaba sumida, se veía interrumpido brutalmente por la emisión del sonido característico de aquel viejo reloj muggle que sus padres le habían heredado; un tic tac incesante y nervioso que sólo lograba aumentar sus dudas y preocupaciones más oscuras de forma progresiva.

Un vistazo fugaz y mortal le detuvo el corazón por un instante, colocándole al borde de la taquicardia al siguiente. La aguja del objeto mágico que sólo poseía un par de manecillas solitarias, tenía a una de ellas apuntando hacia las dos palabras que cada día le desgarraban por dentro con lentitud animal durante la espera.

Se preguntaba de momento si aquello era la repetición exacta de su tan conocida rutina, o si algún cambio inesperado y para nada bienvenido, terminaría por fin con la agonía de sentarse en soledad en medio de las penumbras de su hogar, trayendo consigo la indeseada notificación de su deceso, de su caída en cumplimiento del deber.

—Peligro mortal—eso señalaba una de las agujas del reloj mágico gemelo al que los Potter poseían. Eso se obligaba a leer en un susurro casi silencioso, mientras sus pies caminaban frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, en la desesperación de la ignorancia.

—Ya ha pasado una hora y media, ¿dónde diablos se supone que estás, Ronald Weasley? —dijo en voz alta, poniendo en palabras sonoras sus pensamientos, sus dientes rechinando al rozarse dolorosamente con la emisión de cada fonema.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus cejas unidas en una única línea castaña y sus ojos vidriosos por el efecto de las lágrimas que, obstinadas, se empecinaban en acumularse. Lo quisiera o no, el pánico se había instalado hacía largo rato en su ser, presionando su pecho hasta dejarle sin aire, debilitándola hasta dejarla casi sin pulso vital.

Podrían haberla etiquetado con la palabra "paranoica" y tal vez, se hallaría en su sano juicio aquel que lo hiciera; era probable que no se equivocara, pero ella no podía evitar sino sentirse de aquella forma.

Porque el pelirrojo tampoco contestaba sus llamadas.

Ninguna de sus setenta y ocho llamadas había obtenido respuesta alguna, solo el tono de espera que ella misma había configurado en el aparato muggle del que él todavía no había aprendido el nombre.

—Probablemente haya olvidado cómo contestar—rió nerviosa, intentando calmarse un poco.

Pero difícilmente creía en sus palabras.

.

.

Y los segundos habían transcurrido y se habían transformado en minutos y horas.

Exactamente dos horas.

Dos horas de vueltas atropelladas alrededor de su casa. Dos horas de terror y locura sin noticia alguna del ojiazul. Dos horas en las que su mente había repasado ilusamente todo tipo de excusas.

Su garganta estaba seca y un nudo en ella le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Debía hacer algo. No podía quedarse allí, parada o sentada, esperando a que él se decidiera a aparecer. Porque, ¿y si estaba realmente en peligro mortal como el reloj declaraba? ¿Y si estaba herido en una cama de San Mungo, inconsciente, y nadie le había avisado? ¿Y si…y si estaba…muerto?

Tragó saliva con fuerza ante tal macabra posibilidad, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre…—intentó dejarse vencer por la cólera que le producía el no saber sobre el estado de su hombre, pero no podía evitar, al mismo tiempo, sentirse paralizada por el pánico desmesurado que se acumulaba en su corazón casi inerte.

.

.

No mucho tiempo después se halló a sí misma caminando por los pasillos del Cuartel de Aurores, el lugar que su esposo frecuentaba cuando no estaba participando físicamente en una peligrosa misión.

Los magos y las brujas corrían con presteza, atropellándose los unos a los otros repetidas veces, desestabilizándola al pasar por su lado.

Su cuello se estiró, repitiéndose dicha acción en tándem. Solo una abultada cantidad de Aurores y medimagos se encontraban a la vista entre la multitud.

—Lo siento, señora, pero hay muchos heridos que precisan atención en este momento y no puedo dejarla pasar—interrumpió su tren de pensamientos un hombre alto y de cabello azabache como el de Harry, y ojos azules.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Weasley. Soy la esposa de Ronald, y—trató de imponerse, dando esa razón e intentando seguir la frase mas de su boca nada más parecía poder salir.

—¿Hermione Weasley ha dicho? —abrió los ojos de par en par al inquirir aquello, alivio se registraba en su expresión.

—S-sí—balbuceó más nerviosa que antes. al notar la reacción desencadenada en el receptor de su mensaje.

—Hemos tratado de contactarla, pero se ve que el Patronus que enviamos ha fallado en su misión—ahora sí que tenía miedo—Ronald ha preguntado por usted desde que lo trajeron sus compañeros.

Su corazón se detuvo, congelado por aquella sentencia, y como había hecho anteriormente, revivió al instante, comenzando a latir con furia inmensa. Adrenalina circulaba libre por su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿E-está bien?

—Él…—infló los cachetes y luego resopló fuertemente—Creo que será mejor que lo vea por sí misma.

La condujo entre el tumulto hasta llegar al foco del movimiento.

El lugar era un desastre. Había piezas de ropa ensangrentadas y cubiertas de tierra, partes metálicas de alguna instalación muggle, varitas emitiendo luces multicolores en todas direcciones y personas recostadas sobre las camas, incluso en el suelo.

Alguna parte de su mente registró, mientras veía abstraída aquella escena, el exacto momento en que el oficial se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejándola sola, pero ella no podía prestarle atención. Sus ojos buscaban ansiosamente la figura familiar de cabeza pelirroja.

Allí estaba él, mirándola, suplicándole con sus ojos de color cobalto que se le acercara con urgencia. Una herida marcaba su frente, la sangre y la tierra manchaban su rostro completo. Pero estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo. Y eso era lo único que importaba para ella.

—¡Hermione! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, mas su voz sonaba ahogada e increíblemente debilitada.

Pero los ojos de ella se fijaron en su ropa, y en su estado general al caminar hacia Ron. La primera impresión que había obtenido no era la misma que estaba recibiendo al acercarse a él.

—Ya era hora, Mione—dijo en un susurro, cansado. Era como si la hubiese estado esperando desde hace años en el mismo lugar y ella no se hubiese dignado a agraciarlo con su presencia en mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa casi desganada que le entregaba a ella estaba salpicada de sangre. Su abdomen estaba lejos de considerarse intacto, una extraña mezcla entre el rojo y el negro en aquellas manchas resaltaban ante el ojo humano la palidez de su piel.

Por lo que podía ver, Ronald estaba todo menos bien.

—Por Merlín—se conmocionó al instante—Hay que llevarte a San Mungo.

—No, Hermione—se resistió ante aquello. Sus palabras se teñían con el color del sufrimiento prolongado durante las horas en las que había estado allí—Ya-ya no…

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Ronald? Tienen que-que-—cayó a su lado de rodillas, sin importar lo áspero que el suelo era ni la suciedad que en este había, mientras su rostro se contraía en una expresión de dolor, tal y como la que portaba el pelirrojo en ese momento y trataba de evitar mostrar—¿Qué-qué te hicieron?

El hombre sonrió con gran tristeza, entregándose a lo que inevitablemente sería su destino, y tomó con la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba las manos de la castaña entre las suyas—Ella…Me tomaron por sorpresa, por detrás. No pensé que…

Le costaba respirar, y hablar se había transformado en una hazaña imposible de lograr—Ya es tarde…He perdido demasiada-demasiada sangre…N-no tengo fuerzas…

—¡Pero…!—se ahogó al intentar detener en su garganta los salvajes sollozos que querían salir; no quería admitirlo, pues hacerlo significaría saber que lo perdería para siempre, que luego de aquello él ya no estaría más. Que esa promesa de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" se haría efectiva y todo terminaría.

Deberían haberlo sabido. Deberían haber sabido que las promesas estaban para ser rotas, y que la suya no sería la excepción.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, apresuradas, el dolor que le causaba aquello era difícil de ocultar.

—¡No! No digas esas cosas, Ronald. Te llevaré a San Mungo en este instante ya que aquí no han sabido curarte—frunció el ceño y se secó los ojos, tragando la escasa saliva que producía su boca—¡Necesito ayuda! —gritó, llorando.

—Hermione—pidió el ojiazul, su voz llamándola de manera débil—Han tratado de todas formas, y no han podido. Dicen que no hay-es tarde. No es solo la sang-sangre—tosió—La maldición es desconocida por ellos y no hay, no hay manera de que puedan ayudarme. No la hay. Lo único que saben es que me debilitaré hasta-hasta…

Las manos de ella temblaban mientras acariciaban la piel sensible y casi traslúcida del muchacho, desesperada por corroborar que él seguía allí con ella—¡No, no es tarde! Aún…todavía estás aquí—las lágrimas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas como si de una cascada se tratara, con mucha más velocidad de la que ella podía emplear para detenerlas.

Ya no importaba cuántas promesas se hubiesen hecho el uno al otro en el pasado, ya no podrían cumplirlas en el presente ni en el futuro. Ya no.

No interesaba cuánto quisiera proteger a la persona amada de un terrible final, cuánto quisiera mantenerlo a salvo de los peligros, todo estaba perdido.

Todo había estado perdido desde que él hubiese puesto su pie sobre el suelo de aquella casa, con la intención de llevar a cabo la misión a la que lo habían asignado.

—No-no puedo hacer nada—lloró Hermione, aceptando la verdad, que él estaba en lo cierto y nada podía vencer a la terrible suerte—Necesito que te quedes conmigo. No puedes irte, no puedes…—sollozó aún más fuerte, mojando el anillo de bodas muggle que él le había colocado en el altar de aquella Iglesia frente a los Granger.

—Hermione…—trató de sonreír, pero el dolor de la agonía lo consumía de cuerpo y alma. Ya no había solución. Ninguna súplica podría detener la sangre que continuaba saliendo por casa poro de su cuerpo. Por más que ella suplicara o pataleara, él no podía complacerla. No esta vez.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—No quiero dejarte sola—dijo con la voz quebrada y terminando con la poca compostura que guardaba la castaña—Pero debo hacerlo…

El aire escaseaba en sus pulmones, el oxígeno no era el suficiente para permitirle mantener los ojos abiertos por otros segundos más. Su corazón latía de forma anómala, alternando un ritmo demasiado pausado con otro demasiado lento. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente en el afán de seguir con vida

El final se acercaba. Y eso, era lo único que ellos podían dar por seguro.

Las lágrimas fluían rápidamente por ambos rostros, tanto el de él como el de ella, de igual manera.

—No—sollozó ella, nuevamente. ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir aquello después de haber luchado tanto para estar con él? ¿Por qué _maldita _razón tenía que pasarle a _ellos_? ¿¡Qué diablos habían hecho para merecerlo!

—Te amo…—salió como un susurro la última frase de su boca. Sus últimas palabras para ella.

Ronald había cerrado ya los ojos. Su corazón había dejado de latir por ella.

No volvería a latir por nadie más.

El invierno se había instalado en el corazón machucado de la castaña en aquella tarde de verano. El sol no volvería a asomar jamás, no hasta que la luz apareciera ante sus ojos para cegarla eternamente.


End file.
